


History repeats itself

by AryaCahill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doflamingo-centric, Internal Monologue, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: Imprisoned for days on the sixth level of impel down, Doflamingo had time to reflect on what got him in this situation. The conclusion is clear.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 16





	History repeats itself

Hey Straw Hat, what kind of catastrophe are you provoking right now? If you went on your way, you are normally in Wa now. Kaido is an all other kind of opponent, you know? Yet, I wouldn't be surprised if you got through just fine. You seem to have a damn good lucky star above that little head of yours. I have to say, I underestimated you. However, I wasn't the only one to make that mistake. That should have been a warning, right? We always tell ourselves that it won't happen to us though. I can now see how stupid that was, but it's useless to think about it now. My fate is sealed and isn't into my hands anymore. I can no longer do anything about it.

But still… me, Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Celestial Dragon, Warlord and King of Dressrosa imprisoned in Impel Down? A few weeks ago, I would have laughed at the person who'd have dared to tell me this. Crocodile must be having the time of his life, making fun of me, wherever he is. But, after all, it is only fair. I sure as hell didn't hold myself back to do it, even quite the opposite, when he got jailed after his defeat against Monkey D. Luffy.

That was also his doing. Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Sabaody, Impel Down, Marineford, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard and finally Dressrosa. In every place he went, he made a difference. Improved the inhabitants' living conditions. Saved a friend despite the power of the government. Overthrew a dictator or a dictator in the making (hi Crocodile, fufufufu). The owner of the straw hat makes his own little path and screws the plans of everyone he meets. It'd be irritating if I wasn't so impressed.

But you know, kicking the ass of the ones you can't bear and wrecking governmental buildings won't erase or heal what has been done. It won't change the mentality of everyone either. You know why? Because of a vicious circle unconsciously destroying us from the inside out, a reign of terror and a huge lack of education. If destroying the former system is the first step to a new beginning, it won't be any use if the society's mindset isn't changed. Everything will start the same, over and over again. If you continue like this, you'll end up crossing swords with the World Nobles and the Five Elders. Believe me, if after having wiped out the system, the Celestial Dragons aren't integrated, you'll end up with more people like me. Former World Nobles wanting nothing but revenge and power.

Should society be angry with them? I truly have no idea. Maybe yes, maybe not, who knows? After all, they're the product of their education and History. The vast majority of them have never left and will never leave Marijoa and therefore, they will never see their wrongs or will sink deeper in their certainties. Ten years or so ago, a relative of mine, Saint Mjosgard went down on Fishman Island to get back his slaves. Wounded after an unfortunate encounter with a sea king, he was healed all the same and sent back to the surface even though I know for a fact he was absolutely despicable. Anyway, what can be done? The Queen of Fishman Island was too good for her own good and it proved true soon after. Anyhow, after this, Mjosgard had apparently changed his behaviour and tried to help in his own way. But if he hadn't gone, he would've never changed. He would have never seen a reason to do it.

Nobody is born like this. You think I was born wanting to torture the slaves of Marijoa? No. I simply imitated what I was seeing. Like everybody else and that, for centuries. Nobody said it was bad so why stop? The World Nobles are all-powerful and can do anything they want, that is what they taught us. However, my family was different to that of my peers. The others said they were crazy, "eccentrics'' or that their attitude was dangerous. It was one of the reasons why I never listened to them when they were telling me to stop. Why listen to them when everybody else assures me that I'm right? That I'm superior? That the world should be at my feet?

Roci never felt that way because he was too young. Our parents always kept him with them. He was too small to walk freely with children of his age, they said. I think they had seen what being with other people than them had done to me and didn't want Rocinante to become the same as me. In the end, they were right.

Nevertheless, they caused the downfall of our family the day they decided to leave the Holy Land to settle on an island that wasn't under the thumb of the world government. The inhabitants didn't hide their resentment towards the World Nobles once they discovered we used to be part of them. I guess I didn't improve the situation by asking in the middle of the street why didn't the people kneel before us, why didn't we have slaves anymore, why did we leave, why…

All that to tell you, Straw Hat, that all your good intentions will have been for naught if society doesn't change. My parents and my brother may have been 'good' World Nobles, good people, but it didn't stop the inhabitants from avenging themselves of the acts of the majority of the World Nobles even though we weren't the cause of their suffering. They just wanted scapegoats to appease their pain. And History will repeat itself. No matter how this conflict, which has escalated over the last few years, will end, people will suffer, again and again. It's only a vicious circle, endlessly repeating itself for centuries.

Sometimes I wonder what I would have become if Sengoku had found us before I killed our father. Oh yes Roci, I read your file after all this time. You and I, we couldn't have walked more different paths when I think about it. Bloody ironic, isn't it? It looks like a story, a tale one tells to children around the fire to teach them a lesson. Fufufufufufu! How could I tell that? Oh yes, I know!

It is the story of two brothers. Both tall, both fair-haired, both in pain deep down, but the similarities stop there. Formerly insanely rich, their life quickly became literal hell. Their family fell into poverty after a poorly-made choice from the patriarch of the family, thus bringing the mother's death forward. Disgusted by his father, the elder brother shot him in the head in front of his younger brother. After that, the brothers got separated. The eldest met pirates, the youngest met a high-ranking marine. From that moment on, their fates were sealed and coming back from that was impossible. Had the eldest met the marine in his brother's stead, would his behaviour have changed? Or would it have been the same? We will never know.

But there is something I know for certain: I don't regret the path I took. I lived on my own terms. I made sure to make choices I wouldn't regret.

And my choices led me here, on the sixth level of Impel Down. What is kind of funny, is that I'm, in a way, treated as if I haven't lost my title. A king among the damned. But a damned all the same. However, I'm not blind. They are just afraid of the possibility of me giving away Maijoa's secrets to anyone. If I focus enough, I'm pretty sure I can hear the sound of their chattering teeth, the sweat drop from their greasy forehead and the pathetic thoughts of the rulers of this world filled with dread. So they bring everything I want. Alcohol, newspapers, food, anything as long as I stay quiet.

I'm very well aware that it won't last. In a short while, if that's not already the case, the Five Elders are going to send someone so as to not have this sword of Damocles hanging over their heads anymore. An assassin. Maybe the marine won't even be in the know and will discover it at the same time as everybody else, but even if that was the case, what use would that be? They're only the puppets of the rulers of this world. Their justice is only shallow, lies and fiction. Whether it is the marines who do the dirty work of the World Nobles or the corrupted ones who use their power to start a shady business, their impact on the world up until now has been superior to that of the ones doing their job seriously. But I suppose some marines like the one who helped the Straw Hats Pirates in Alabasta and Punk Hazard have taken much more power now. Maybe with the help of Monkey D. Luffy, he will be able to speed up the changes some had wanted to initiate, but could never bring to completion.

Well, well… how interesting…

I hear the gate between the fifth and the sixth level opening. I can't sense the footsteps so recognizable of the guards of Impel Down. No noise. The prisoners around me are on edge. Nonetheless, I know the person who has just arrived isn't here for them. Fufufufufu... Seems like they decided to act sooner than I would have believed. It looks like they are becoming more and more paranoid with time.

Good.

Step into the cage, the spider has weaved its web and awaits you.

Don't forget Straw Hat. History repeats itself, so be careful not to repeat the wrongs of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening!
> 
> I hope you liked this OS :)
> 
> I always wanted to talk about the aftermath of the inevitable fall of the system of the World Noble, so yeah it's done. Hooray for me!
> 
> Doflamingo is a pretty interesting character and I hope I did him right. Well, not like he could complain where he is, but still.
> 
> I'm French, so if I made mistakes or you want to give me advices, don't hesitate!
> 
> Take care of you in these difficult times. ;)
> 
> Bye and have a good week!


End file.
